


The old song.

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Home, domestic supercorp, supercorp kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: Kara and Lena have a kid and Kara teaches her Kryptonian. Lena wants to learn too.





	The old song.

 

They have been living together for over five years now and at one point they had to have the talk.

'So Lena...how do you see our future?'

Asked Kara as she played with Lena's hair with one hand and made invisible circles on her naked back.

'Our future?' Lena replied as she moved to look Kara in the eyes.

'As in getting married having a puppy and kids running all over the house and the smell of you burning cakes in the kitchen? As in growing old with each other?'

She replied softly. Kara was just wondering, pillow talk. But her girlfriend's answer was unexpected. She had looked into those green eyes before and seen the deepness of her before but she saw fire, she could se how Lena imagined them as the words came out of her mouth. Kara wanted the same.

'I scared you didn't I? I talked too much Kara I...'

'Lena' she tried to put her face between her hands but Lena moved to fast to escape.

'Kara listen I shouldn't have..' she said turning her back on Kara and now sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Would you get a puppy with me?'  
Silence.

'Kara I need to tell you something important'  
  
'Lena if you don't want we can get a cat or'

'I want to marry you Kara. I want to live with you until we both go grey and see you every morning when I open my eyes and know everything is gonna be alright. I want to get lost in the sea of your eyes and say all the cheesy things. I want to make you happy. Kara Zor-El Danvers. Would you marry me?'

She turned with a ring in her hand. Not too big not too small. Classy. Perfect.

\---

Five years they had been together. 1825,25 days.

They were driving the car. Just a few metres more inside the parking lot.

'Are you sure about this?'

That had talked it. Lena had lost her mother at a young age as well as Kara had lost everything she knew. They both were little girls in need of a family that held them and loved them. Adoption was the decision.

'I'm sure. I want to give a little kid all the love we have.'

\---

Kara had decided that she wanted to pass on to their kid some of her heritage, so since the little girl came home she taught her Kryptonian. It was their thing and it made her feel closer to her old home.

Lena had heard them but never understood a single sound. However, seeing the bond between her daughter and wife was so beautiful that she couldn't help to smile every time.

Lena used to pull all nighters when she was fascinated by something or in a project. Kara would remind her to eat and take her food and sit with Lena or help. Sometimes little Emily would wake up and find her mother working in a project in her studio.

'Mommy I can't sleep' said a sweet low voice behind Lena. She turned around.

'Come here sweetie' she said as she ducked herself to the little girl level and opened her arms. Emily ran and hugged her.

'Your glasses are funny, why are they like this?'

'These' she said taking them off and putting them on the girl 'are special, with them you can see small things'

'Like a microscope?' She said exited.

'Not so little love, like the little pieces of a chip. Hold tight.' She took the girl and sat her on the desk next to the chip she was working on.

'Here, look'

'Woooooow' Emily loved everything in her mother's office for her everything was cool and so was for Lena.

'I know right!' She took them off the kid. 'Do you want a bed time story?'

'No, i want to learn how to do these stuff you do.' Emily answered putting back on the glasses.

'Okay my little engineer. But it's late, in the morning we can build a robot that dances with legos.' Lena held her agin.

'But I can't sleep I had coffee mommy.'

'You had coffee? Emily you're 4 years old!'

'Yeah but you and mum always have and you left some in the coffee machine and I wanted to try it. I like it! It makes me feel so awake unlike hot chocolate milk!'

Lena turned and headed backwards to the coach with the girl in her arms.

'Okay let's make a deal. You won't have coffee unless mum or I allow you. You will teach me Kryptonian and I'll teach you the stuff I do. Deal?'

'Why do you want to learn Kryptonian? You already talk many languages.'

'Because I want to be able to say I love you to your mum in her mother tongue and make her feel like her old home is here too.'

'Ummmmmmmmm okay but I will teach you in secret'

'So we have a deal?'

'Deal!'

From then on Emily would teach the language to her mother until she was fluent. Meanwhile Emily would learn how to make robots with her toys.  
Weeks went by and bed time stories became lessons both enjoyed.  
One night Kara came back from work late and Lena was still in her office working in a nano chip for the DEO.

'Hi love' Kara said resting her hand in Lena's back and giving her a tender kiss.

'Emily is here?' She asked as she approached the coach to kiss her sleeping daughter.

'Yes she couldn't sleep and didn't want a bedtime story. Instead she wanted to see me work and help me.'

'Our little genius...' She pet the girl's head.

They walked off to the kitchen Lena could feel something was off.

'Are you okay? What happened?' She immediately hugged her.  
Kara smiled and hugged her back.

'You know when everything is perfect and going even better that what you could ever dream of, but suddenly a darkness embraces you and you cannot understand what is wrong. Why you feel that way even though everything is so perfect. I don't understand why I'm feeling this.'

She stopped for a moment. Lena waited for her.

'Lonely? Like something is missing? I just don't get it. I have you, I have Emily, a family that loves me and I love, a work that is perfect, it's like my heart is eclipsed and all I feel is an old darkness of being alone. But everything is okay. It's so confusing Lena.' Kara sat in the kitchen table yes full of tears.

Lena knew the feeing. She also knew only words wouldn't help. So she sat next to her wife and held her. Kara buried her head in the brunette's neck. And cried.  
Lena started singing. It was an old song.

'How?' She said tearing and looking at Lena. She sang with her. It was an old song she used to sing to Emily when she took her to bed as a baby and still sang her every night she would put her to sleep. It was in Kryptonian, it was about never being alone and how home is never lost. It was also the song her mother would sing her too.

They sang low for a few minutes.

-in Kryptonian-

'Love, you are never alone, in here no matter what. I'm here to hold you and help you heal. You are home and you are loved. Everything is alright.' She said holding Kara's face in her hands.

'You never stop amazing me.' Lena smiled.

'Do you think I'm broken? And that's why I feel this way?'

Lena left out a tear. And held Kara again. 'You're not broken and definitely need no fixing. We all feel like this from time to time.'

They kept on talking for a while.

'Your Kryptonian is outstanding by the way.' Said Kara now feeling a bit better.

'It's all thanks to your daughter. She is a great teacher you know?'

A metallic noice called their attention.

'It came from the studio. Emily! Emily is there!' Said Kara and they both ran to find the 4 year old with a screwdriver in her hand and a robotic hand in the other. And surrounded by a bunch of screws.

'Sorry mums I couldn't reach and I realized how to fix its leg and make it dance...'

Both Lena and Kara started laughing.

'It's okay honey but you know you have to ask mommy to use her tolls. Let's gather this and you show us how it dances.'

Kara sat next to Emily and they gathered all.

'I'll go make coffee and a hot chocolate'  
She said as she walked away to the kitchen stoping for a second to enjoy the picture of her wife and daughter together.

-in Kryptonian-

'So you taught her?' Kara inquired.

'Yup. Mommy wanted to be able to remind you that your old home was also with your new one just like you did with me.'

Kara couldn't help but to smile.

'I love you Emily' she said as she hugged her daughter.  
'I love you too mum.'

They spend the rest of the night fixing the robot and teaching it how to dance and dancing with it. Everything was fine. Time didn't pass in the penthouse, it was only the three of them. It was home.

\---

They both were old now. They had seen their beautiful daughter grow into a bright, strong and amazing woman. Fall in love, get married and have kids, take over the company and make unimaginable inventions that made the world a better place. And they couldn't be prouder.

Now sitting in the beach burying they feet in the soft sand and enjoying the sunset.

'I guess we got that life you talked about years ago. Didn't we?'

'We had a better life than I thought. We even had a dog robot!'

They both laughed. Lena started coughing and so did Kara.

'We had a great life and it's coming to its end.' Said Kara helping Lena get up and they walked slowly. It was getting cold so they decided to walk to the beach house and watch the sunset from there.

'And I loved you every day a bit more Kara.'

'Remember when Emily just came into our lives? I was so afraid and so exited.

'So was I.'

They watched the sunset from the chairs. It was their last sunset.

-in Kryptonian-

'Thanks for being home for me.'

They sang the old Kryptonian song until their hearts stopped beating and the sun finally disappeared. It was a wonderful life. 


End file.
